The Queen's Seat
by koa-chan
Summary: The woman who sat in the Queen's seat is the same green-haired beauty who resides in the Emperor's room. LelouchXCC, a little peek on the reason behind the seating arrangements of the emperor and the witch.


**The Queen's Seat**

I haven't watched any episode of R2. All that feeds my obsession are anime blogs. And now when I see the screencaps, I wonder... C.C. sits in THERE, right?

Anyways, I twisted some things here and there, but they don't bite.

* * *

He faced himself in front of the mirror. Yes, the robes suited him. He is not just anyone now. He is the emperor of Brittania. His violet orbs traced down his appearance as he smiled softly. It indeed suited him. It is not himself to compliment on clothes, but somehow he couldn't help it.

Everything according to plan starts now. Lelouch vi Brittania's Zero Requiem will finally begin today, as he will declare all the changes in the Holy Empire. All the changes that will help him achieve his goal of a better world.

Then his mighty musings were interrupted quite un-mightily.

"Emperor Lelouch..." He heard his companion address him with sarcasm in her voice. He glanced behind him and caught sight of his green-haired witch, lying in his bed with her yellow plush, shooting him a sly look with her honey gold eyes. "You are wearing a funny smile."

"It is not as funny as you think." he shrugged and returned to fixing himself. "By the way, why are you up earlier than usual?"

He heard shuffling of the covers. She must be getting up or rolling to her other side. "Nothing you should worry about." C.C. mused. "But I am bored. And hungry. Where did you put your phone again?"

Pizza as always. He got his phone and card from the drawers and tossed it towards her. It landed on the bed and she literally pounced on it.

He spoiled her too much. But then he thought that spoiling her was just normal, anyway. At least he had someone to spoil. At least he could have someone to joke around in these dire times. At least...- At least she's still safe. He lost almost everyone and at least she was still with him.

But then too much spoiling would cause her constant absence from his side at affairs. He didn't want that. He also didn't like her current passiveness towards his affairs. He knew she is bored of meddling in royal activities, but he was bothered by the lack of her involvement in his daily activities.

"Are you planning to stay here the whole day?", he asked, watching her dial as he sat on the bed.

"I may roam around the palace. I haven't toured the place for sometime." she said softly, waiting for the pick-up. "..Yes. I would like some pizza delivered. Pepperoni and.."

Her voice trailed off as he stood up to attend to the person at the door.

Suzaku's face greeted him. The knight caught a glimpse of C.C. sitting in the bed in only her underwear and raised an eyebrow at Lelouch before finally stating his business. "Some officials would like to ask you some things regarding the ceremony later. It seems like there is some conflict on the schedule of one of the representatives."

"Aa. Let's go to the halls then." the young emperor nodded and let himself out of his quarters. He looked back at the witch and sighed. "C.C., no hot sauce spills on the covers, all right?"

She shrugged and plopped herself down on the bed again. Lelouch swore he heard Suzaku snigger lightly as the door closed.

"I still couldn't believe that one of the things you still bother to prioritize is a woman, Lelouch. You of all unromantic people."

"Suzaku, there are just things in one's system that tend to get messed up when you smell too much pizza every existing second in your own room of all places."

The knight would have to agree, seeing that the live proof of the statement is just beside him. "So, the part that I haven't heard from all our plans is what her role in the plan itself is."

That made him return to his earlier dillema. How to get C.C. involved? She was just too easy to keep in the room and too willing to not have any interaction with other nobles that he almost disregarded her supposed image towards the public. The servants and some of the royal family knew of a girl staying in his quarters already - he should think of a reason for her stay... He didn't notice that he and Suzaku had reached the main hall. Preparations are still being made for his announcement for later. He continued to think.

She was playing as Zero's lover then and now that Zero is revealed as-... Well, scratch that, they ARE lovers, to be exact now and his gaze swept to the only position available that was near him.

And he smiled. She will look purely stunning if she will abide by him this time.

* * *

He came back after an hour, fifteen minutes before the start of his public announcements. "The maids told me you ordered five boxes."

"Not something new." she replied from her position on the bed. She lied on her back, Cheese-kun squished between her thighs and an open pizza box on her stomach.

"What's that red blot on my bed sheets?"

"Hot sauce."

"Didn't I tell you not to spill it?"

No good, he thought. She would always do what pisses him off. "There are many maids in the palace, Lelouch. It wouldn't harm them to do their work of replacing the sheets."

"Whatever." he sat beside her and picked up a slice, then ate with her. "Damn, am I hungry."

"You went to meeting too early." she pointed out smugly as she took a bite from her own slice.

"Yes, I did." he hurriedly answered before reaching out to take another slice but she took the whole box and tucked it out of his reach. "HEY!"

"This is MY pizza." she pouted.

"You used MY card." he snarled as he flailed an arm to get the box. "Come on, you should SHARE!"

"No, go order your own pizza!" she rolled on the bed and held the now-closed box to her chest, letting go of Cheese-kun in the process.

No, Lelouch didn't hit her with Cheese-kun, of course. He just threw the plush at her head. "Give me the box!"

"No." she stuck a tongue out at him and backed away towards the nearby wall.

"C.C., I'm hungry! I have to eat something before the ceremony starts and you're not cooperating. I'll eat you instead!"

Yes, Lelouch - emperor or not - is totally illogical when hungry.

"This is very interesting, Emperor. I wouldn't mind you biting me. Please do try, highness." she grinned teasingly as she bit from her own slice of pizza, emphasizing on the tasty-looking pepperoni as she played with it with her tongue. This resulted to a few hurdles... which, of course, meant that there was crawling, glomping, pouncing, tossing and turning.

He groaned at their compromising position. She was lying on her back, legs spread apart - he was positioned in between her legs, both hands and arms on either side of her. If looked at by a stranger, it would look as if he is harrassing her.

Nonesense. In reality, Lelouch thought, it always happened the other way around. She does the harrassing.

"C.C.," he started, face drawing closer and closer to hers as he spoke. Said face bore no expression other than determination. "I. Am. Hungry."

Uncharacteristically, she giggled at him, leaning close so that their foreheads are touching. "You look adorable when you do that."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now I want pizza." his voice was laced with eagerness.

"Are you by any chance claiming my lines today?"

"No. You simply just decided to share them. And you will also share some delicious pizza."

She let him bite on her slice, then decided he can have it.

And she ended feeding him two more slices of pizza, still in that position. "The suit fits you, Lelouch."

"Hm.", he swallowed his last bit and nodded at her. "Pizza is bad for the body in the morning."

"NOT, if the body is hungry."

"Damn right." he chuckled. He eyed her as she set the box aside and raised her arms to wrap them around his neck. His own wrapped around her torso as he laid his head on her shoulder. He remembered his plans for her once again. "You should attend the ceremony. Get a hang out of this room."

"It's boring to watch you just bark out rules and regulations... and orders. It'll make my head ache." she rolled her eyes at him, stroking his hair. "And Suzaku will be just beside you, right?"

"Aa.", he breathed. "But it'll bore people to see the empty seat to my left."

Her fingers paused their dance beneath his raven locks. She cocked a head to the side and stated curiously. "Now... in the Order of the Black Knights, I am Zero's lover. Then Zero was proclaimed to be Lelouch Lamperouge, who also turns out to be Lelouch vi Brittania... who is 99th Emperor of Brittania. So technically, if I maintain my constant position in those cases, starting from Zero, then now I'm...-"

"Queen?" he finished for her, peering at her face. She looked at him slyly. "..Empress. Or.. yes, Queen."

"Silly Lelouch." she smiled down at him. "But I think I like that."

"And do me another favor." his embrace finally loosened as he got up and straightened out his robes. "Will you finally listen to me and agree that black fits you better than white?"

She got the hint. He wanted her to wear something pretty - no, gorgeous. "You're so girly." She finally got up and strolled towards the closet.

* * *

That day, the royal family and the nobles, along with all the officials of the palace concluded it as official. The woman who sat in the Queen's seat is the same green-haired beauty who resides in the Emperor's room. The same woman who was always by Lelouch vi Brittania's side. When asked about it, he simply said: 'She is my partner, therefore, is to sit beside me.' Nobody notices the sly smirk the Knight of Zero emitted, though. When asked, the soldier stated: 'It is a matter of accessibility and practicality. The Emperor likes that for his top advisor.' And when (quite bravely approached and) asked about it, the woman simply said: 'This chair provides a nice view.'

Nobody heard an official statement regarding this seating arrangement, but then the Queen's seat has always spoken for itself.

**_.end._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **First try at a serious CCXLelouch Code Geass _R2_ fic. Dang... Do tell me that I suck. But then at least I tried my best. I really like formulating reasons on how she ended up sitting there in one of the screencaps.

But please... _please_ don't bash my little head for wrong characterizations and messed up writing... u.u


End file.
